


The moon and the stars

by potteruniverse1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteruniverse1/pseuds/potteruniverse1
Summary: Remus and Sirius are secretly crushing on each other.Sirius starts overthinking.A short one shot about Wolfstar
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	The moon and the stars

“I‘m straight, I‘m straight, I‘m straight, I‘m straight...” Padfoot was walking up and down the boys room till James suddenly came in.   
“Hey Sirius! Everything alright?” Pads started to scream, he didn’t saw him coming. “Everything queer...” He answered after calming down, didn’t knew what he was saying. “Who’s queer?” James asked, totally confused. “Err... nobody, nobody is queer!” The boy answered as fast as he could. “Alright...” “WHAT? ALRIGHT? SO YOU’RE HOMOPHOBIC?” “Homophobic? Me? Are you Sirius? Yes you are, but NO! I meant ‘alright’ with the fact that you’re-“ “Hey bo-“ Remus came in, too, Pads got scared, jumped suddenly into the bathroom and locked himself in. “Sirius? Are you ok?” “Yes, yes, yes I’m fine Moony...” “Are you sure?” “Yeah, it’s just... I errr... have a bad day... yes,... and exam stress.” “Oh... ok, I could help you studying.” “NO! I mean, ‘no thanks’.” Remus looked over to James, a bit confused, till he turned back to the door again. “Well... I will go back to the library again...” He made a fake smile in James direction and left again. Prongs stopped at the door. “I will go too, Lily wanted to meet me at the three broomsticks, see you at the dinner again.” 

Sirius lied in his bed, rolling back and forth, sweating hard, waking up with a loud scream and running into the bathroom again. “Sirius? Sirius? Are you ok?” He stood up from his bed, standing in front of the bathroom door. “Yes, I’m fine.” The helpless boy was sitting on the floor, leaning back on the door, his face lying in his hands, full of tears. “No, you’re not! I can hear it in your voice! Pads, you always told me when something was wrong, even if I didn’t ask! Pads... You know you can tell me everything. Padfoot please talk to me!” He started tearing up, hoping that the other marauders doesn’t hear how he almost cries. “You- you... It’s me right? I’m the problem! I will just leave... forever... never coming back... it’s easy to die...” He pressed his hands against the door and slowly moving his head still it touched the old oak wood. His tears ran down faster and faster. He waited for an answer like: ‘No, please don’t go!’ Or ‘You can’t leave!’ Or ‘I can’t just let you die!’ Or ‘People care about you! I care about you!’ At least a tiny reaction. Remus wished Sirius would tell him how much he loved him and that everything isn’t the fault of his best werwolf friend. He knew this wouldn’t happen. And he was right, it happened nothing. It was silence, in the whole area. 

“Sirius! Sirius! Open the door! You already look good! Sirius you git! OPEN. UP. Sirius? Sirius!” James was knocking since minutes as loud as he could. “My momma doesn’t love me...“ Pads answered, still in his dreams, lying against the door. “SIRIUS! OPEN UP OR I WILL USE ALOHOMORA! WHETHER YOU WEAR CLOTHES OR NOT!” “What? What? What?” The boy finally woke up. “SIRIUS! OPEN THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY! And btw did you see Remus somewhere?” As Padfoot heard the name ‘Remus’ he remembered what happened last night and opened the door as fast as he could. Pads started to shout. “HE’S GONNA KILL HIMSELF!” “WHAT?” He ran out of the room, dragging Prongs with him. “PADS! WE CAN’T RUN THROUGH HOGWARTS LIKE THAT! WE’RE BOTH JUST WEARING SHORTS AND T-SHIRTS!” Yelled James while running behind his best mate... till they crossed McGonagall’s way. “Detention! Both of you!” “Sirius, where are we going?!” He didn’t answered. He had just one plan: Saving the love of his life 

The two boys reached the astronomy tour. Seeing Moony sitting on the railing, looking in the depths and ready to jump. “REMUS NO! YOU CAN’T JUMP!” “It’s too late Pads... you had your chance...” “NO! YOU CAN’T DO THAT PLEASE!” “It would be just better if I already go, no one would notice when I‘m gone.” “MOONY! NO! I LOVE YOU!” “You don’t...”: where is last words before he jumped. 

Sirius woke up, his heartbeat was faster then it has ever been. His whole body wet from sweating. It was still dark outside and his roommates where sleeping. Everything he could hear was Peter snoring. Pads jumped out of his bed and looked if Remus was still alive. He sighed loudly as he saw him sleeping peacefully. “Omg Moony, you don’t know how much I was scared! I thought you were dead!” The boy turned around on the other side, showing Padfoot his back. “Just go back to sleep!” He murmured grumpy. “Moony I love you!” “I love you too...” “No, I mean like a girl would love you, #homo, I’m gay-“ “Just go back to sleep...” “Can I sleep with you? I had a bad nightmare...” Whispered Sirius sadly, knowing his mate wouldn’t allow it. “Fine...” Sirius went into the bed with a tiny smile on his face. Remus turned around, holding his friend tightly. 

The sun was shining bright through the window and a ray touched Remus face. He fidget without his nose while walking up and suddenly realized that a boy -smelling like a wet dog- was lying in his arm. He didn’t know why but he loved this smell, so he pressed his noise softly in the black hair, breathing the smell. Remus’ hands slowly ran down Sirius body, nearly reaching his sleep-partner’s shorts till this one woke up and took Monny’s hands, wanting him to hold his. “Hey Sirius, what a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” He asked softly while taking the hands. “Why are you lying in my bed, under my blanket, in my arms?” The werewolf asked curiously. “I had a nightmare.” “About what?” “About you, dying.” “Mhh... sounds bad...” “That’s everything you have to say?!” Pads turned around quickly, meeting Moony’s eyes and also quickly looking somewhere else. He didn’t want to make the situation more awkward than it already was. “I know that it’s really bad having such a dream but I can’t help you.” He answered. Pads looked him straight into his beautiful hazel eyes. “Moony, I have to tell you something important, something I didn’t tell you in the dream, this costed me your life. Moony... I love you. I love you like a girl would love you. I love you more than anything else on this world. I love more than anyone else does. I’m gay for you. And I know that you don’t love me back and that you won’t talk to me again but I needed to tell you this, it’s the explanation why I was so strange all the time and I’m so sorry if I hurt any of your feelings.” He sighed, wanted to tear up but still looking into these eyes. “I love you you so so so much, you’re the love of my life, I already thought you will never say these things which you said right now, you’re my stars and I’m your moon, I don’t want to lose you.” Said Remus. Tears started flossing down before he putted his hand on Sirius‘ face and softly pulled him nearer to their very first kiss.


End file.
